


Tie A Knot In It

by DeCaStDe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Kinda, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Watersports, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCaStDe/pseuds/DeCaStDe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek accidentally gets hot and bothered by something surprising. Stiles is happy to go along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie A Knot In It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_misfortune_teller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_misfortune_teller/gifts).



  
"Derek, please?"

"Stiles, I swear to god, you're like a child, no!"

"Derek, _please_ , i'm begging you!"

"No, hold it."

"I can't, fuck, Derek, you asshole-"

"Stiles, no! Tie a knot in it."

"Tie a knot in it? Are you fucking serious? _Tie a knot in it_? You actual dick. It will take like one minute, tops, you're just being mean."

"Oh so wanting to make reservations for dinner with your father is being mean? Oh i'm so sorry, what a fucking meanie I am."

"Alright, alright! Jesus, don't get pissy."

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"It _was_ funny, fuck you."

"Shut up, we're here now anyway."

"Oh thank fuck, let me out."

Stiles barely waited for the tires to stop moving before he was up and out of the car, dashing off down the side of the building. Derek parked up and locked the car, following the sound of liquid splashing until he found Stiles next to a dumpster, head thrown back in ecstasy as he pissed on the wall. He let out a filthy moan and grinned at Derek.

"Soooo good, dude." He drawled, shaking his dick and stepping out of the oncoming stream that he'd created. He zipped himself up and looked down at his hand, pulling a face when he saw he'd splashed it. "Fuck, can you go say hi to my dad and Susan? I need to go to the bathroom."

Stiles strolled past him and towards the doors of the restaurant, leaving Derek standing there with a half hard dick and a million questions running through his mind.

 

* * *

 

He buried his confusion and newfound interest in Stiles' pissing habits until they waited for their main course. To distract himself he'd taken on the role of waiter, hovering near the water jug and constantly refilling everyone's glasses, but mainly his own. 

Stiles was chatting animatedly with his stepmother, speaking with his hands as he often did. Derek could feel the pressure of his own bladder needing release, but was mesmerised by Stiles' right hand, picturing him shaking out back by the dumpster, small drops of urine falling from his long fingers.

Stiles and Susan had stopped talking and were looking at him. The Sheriff nudged his elbow to get his attention and he jumped, catching his empty water glass before it fell into his lap. He shook his head and stood up, pointing at the bathroom and dashing off. 

In the privacy of a cubicle he tried to pull himself together. It was all Stiles' fault. Little asshole could make mowing the lawn sound sexual with his moans and facial expressions. And his _hands_ , those fine, long fingers always catching Derek unaware. 

He took a well needed leak and unlocked the door, jumping again when he saw Stiles leaning against the sinks with his arms folded and a pissed off expression on his stupid, handsome face. Derek frowned and went to a sink, cleaning his hands with the precision of a surgeon as Stiles watched, waiting.

When Derek didn't bite, and stood wiping his hands on a towel and trying not to picture Stiles coming in after they'd parked and doing the same thing, Stiles huffed and blocked the door, shaking his head when Derek tried to pass him. He rested his hand gently on Derek's stomach and pushed him back, narrowing his eyes when Derek's breath caught in his throat.

"Is this- What? So, you're not mad about the bathroom thing?" Stiles was confused, and Derek shook his head and tried to pass him again, rolling his eyes when Stiles dropped his hand lower to cup his dick, exerting gentle pressure and smiling wickedly. "You're horny?"

"Stiles. I'm going back." 

Derek removed his hand and shook his head, opening the door and heading back towards their table where he could see their meals waiting for them. Stiles trailed behind him, hissing his name and ducking in and out between waiters and chairs. He was in the middle of apologising to a couple that he'd nearly caused a plate of lobster to be poured over their heads when Derek had to stop to let someone pass, making a still walking backward Stiles barrel into the back of him.

Stiles turned around and laughed, smiling at him and then rolling his eyes when Derek stayed stony faced. With another exaggerated eye roll to the heavens he stepped forward, resting his warm hand on Derek's forearm and leaning in to whisper in Derek's ear, his lips brushing his earlobe.

"So, the reason you can't sit still at dinner with my _father_ , is because you're horny? Jesus, D, why didn't you say, you know i'm always up for a little under the- Derek, hey, come back."

Derek slumped back in his seat and shot a weary smile at the Sheriff and his wife. Susan smiled indulgently but John frowned, looking between Stiles and Derek and nodding as if he knew that whatever was wrong was because of something Stiles has done. Shooting a stern look at his son he cleared his throat to speak, and Stiles put both hands up in defeat as he sat down next to Derek, shamelessly rubbing and squeezing his thigh as he pretended to arrange his napkin on his lap.

Even though Derek was still inexplicably mad, he was still frustratingly and maddeningly horny, and the strokes and gentle touches through the thin fabric of his pants had him half hard ridiculously quickly considering he was 33 years old.

Stiles grinned at him as he took his fancy burger apart and remade it in random, haphazard layers, biting into it one handed as he relocated his free hand back under the table to cup Derek's thickening dick. A dollop of sauce dripped out of the side of his burger and onto his plate and he moved his hand to scoop it up with one finger, closing his eyes and drawing the sucky sound out as he licked it clean.

Derek stared at him, mortified and pissed and so fucking horny he was a heartbeat away from letting Stiles straddle him on the table. Susan caught his eye across the table and winked, making Derek jump and nearly spill his water again. Stiles laughed happily and bit into his burger again, waving his hand at his father to tell him not to bother asking what was wrong.

Derek cut into his steak, watching Stiles' hands out of the corner of his eye as he started to rearrange his burger in a slightly different order, his slender fingers moving deftly and quickly. Again Derek pictured Stiles shaking the piss off his hand outside and he shoved a too generous bite of beef into his mouth, swallowing loudly as Stiles watched him, smiling wickedly.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the meal was uneventful, and with Derek too full for dessert and Stiles too horny and mischievous, they said their goodbyes and left John and Susan in the restaurant to have a drink. Stiles entwined their fingers on the way out, nuzzling into Derek's side as he opened a door for him. Once outside he yanked on his hand and pulled him down past the windows and next to the dumpster from before.

Derek was about to speak, to pull Stiles away and forget this strange night had ever happened, when he caught the scent of Stiles' urine and shuddered. Stiles caught it and smirked.

"What? What is with you tonight? You're all horny and mad at me," Stiles squeezed his fingers for emphasis and Derek returned it, meeting his eyes and turning his head away from the intoxicating smell of _Stiles_. Stiles leaned in and kissed him, slipping his tongue in and moaning when Derek pushed him gently up against the wall, biting his bottom lip as he separated their mouths. Stiles swore and pressed their foreheads together. "Shit, Derek, whatever it was I did, i'm seriously fucking sorry, ok? Now can we go home and fuck it out, huh? Please?"

Derek looked up from where he was grinding against Stiles' crotch, his hands sliding up under his shirt to brush against the grooves in his back above his fantastic ass. Stiles rocked forward, slipping his own hand inside Derek's pants and palming his dick.

"What do you say, huh?" Stiles deftly got inside Derek's underwear and stroked him gently with a loose fist, catching the tip of his dick with the pad of his thumb. "Yeah? Let's go home and i'll take care of this, huh? Yeah? Or do you want me to do it here? Against this dirty old dumpster with the smell of piss in the air."

Derek grunted and Stiles moaned, chuckling softly when Derek bucked up into his hand, moving his head to mouth at Stiles' neck, catching the scent of Stiles' arousal now combining with the urine from earlier. Stiles squeezed his dick again, just on the edge of too hard, and it snapped Derek out of it. With a sigh he separated them, looking at the floor when Stiles pouted.

"Let's, uh, let's just go home, ok?" 

Derek turned back towards the car and ignored the confused huff of annoyance from Stiles. He was fiddling with the radio and fastening his seatbelt when Stiles finally got in the car, his mouth set in a firm line and refusing to meet Derek's eyes. Derek sighed and started the engine, concentrating on driving and trying to forget this whole insane thing.

They drove in silence for ten minutes until Derek was aware of Stiles fidgeting in his seat. He sneaked a look at him and saw him pressing his thighs together and tapping out a staccato rhythm on his thighs.

Fuck.

He needed to go to the bathroom.

Derek hit the steering wheel gently and Stiles jumped, his fingers going still and clenching into a fist when Derek took a corner a little too fast and the movement jostled his bladder. He frowned at Derek and Derek sighed unhappily.

"Jesus, Stiles, you're like a child. Why didn't you go before we left?"

"Uh, maybe because you've been shooting fucking daggers at me all night and I was in a hurry to get out so I could find out what the fuck your problem is?"

Stiles folded his arms and looked out of the window, radiating unhappiness that killed Derek. He knew he was in the wrong, but he was tired and confused, and still so fucking turned on by his twitching boyfriend and the memory of his filthy moaning as he had finally released himself earlier. 

Stiles huffed again and Derek nodded. He was being an asshole, and he needed to fix it, to 'use his words', as Stiles would teasingly say, before he would kiss him or hug him, coaxing happiness out of Derek when he didn't think he had the capacity for it. Spotting a small rest area up ahead he signalled and turned in, killing the engine and turning in his seat to face Stiles.

"I'm sorry, ok? I've been an asshole."

Stiles nodded, distracted, his hands hovering above his lap as he squirmed in his seat. Derek sighed and breathed in, smelling what must be a tiny drop of urine beading out of Stiles' dick. The thought made his own dick stir and it was his turn to fidget. Stiles pulled a face and smiled quickly, nodding to himself and then smiling again. Before Derek could say anything he was up and out of the car, leaning on the hood and looking back at Derek.

Derek leaned forward and adjusted his pants so that his erection was hidden by his shirt, before he nodded and undid his seatbelt, catching his reflection in the rearview mirror and frowning at how flushed he looked. As he climbed out of the car he heard a zipper and caught the scent of _Stiles_ again. He kept his eyes on the ground and waited to hear him relieving himself. When nearly a minute had gone by and he'd still heard nothing, he looked up and nearly reeled back at the sight in front of him.

Stiles was holding his dick, half hard and with a drop of urine just about to fall from the tip. His mouth was open and he was breathing heavily, tracking every move Derek was making and smirking when Derek licked his lips. Derek met his eyes and snapped his mouth shut, knowing he'd have to tell the truth. Stiles knew him too well. Before he could speak Stiles stroked his dick slowly and moaned, biting his lip.

"Fuck, Derek. What is it? 'Cause I need to piss, like, _yesterday_ , and i'm getting the idea that that might have something to do with whatever is up with you."

Derek nodded, his eyes darting between Stiles' cock and his eyes, his own arousal building rapidly as he watched Stiles watch him. When he stayed silent Stiles nodded and stroked his dick again, raising his left hand to motion for Derek to come around to his side. Derek nodded dumbly, any pretence of hiding how aroused he was when he palmed himself through his pants before he walked around to meet him. 

"Really, Derek? You kinky bastard," Stiles whispered as he took a few steps to meet him, letting go of his dick and pushing Derek against the hood of the car. Derek stayed silent, letting his silence be his admission of a previously unknown kink. Stiles rubbed him harshly through his pants and pressed his own hardness up against him. He flinched and sucked a breath in through his teeth. "Shit, I really need to go. What do you want me to do, huh? What is it? Tell me."

"Uh," Derek began eloquently, shuddering a breath out when Stiles dropped his head onto his shoulder and rolled his hips slowly into Derek's. "The noise. At the restaurant, you moaned, and fuck, I could _smell_ you, and-"

Stiles swallowed his words with a harsh kiss, nipping at his bottom lip and pulling his zipper down in one swift motion. They kissed hungrily and Stiles used those clever fingers to get his cock out, stroking it quickly and pressing it to his own. He threw his head back and moaned again, snaking his hand up into Derek's hair and pulling his head back.

" _De-rek_ , fuck, I need to piss. What shall I do? On you? What do you want? Tell me. What you want. Tell me, Derek."

Derek swore and stood back, moving to stand behind Stiles and snaking his arms around his waist. He touched Stiles' cock slowly, reverently, and moved his mouth to whisper in his ear, Stiles' hair tickling his face.

"Go. Just. Just, uh, _g_ _o_."

Stiles grunted and pressed his ass back into Derek's dick, letting out a filthy moan as he started to go, the scent hitting Derek like a drug. On impulse he let one hand sluice through the stream, biting his lip nearly hard enough to draw blood when Stiles moaned again and rubbed against his dick. All too quickly it was over, and Derek wasted no time, moving them away from the puddle and slamming Stiles back against the car. He dropped to his knees and Stiles' head lolled back as his hands buried themselves in Derek's hair.

Derek swallowed a cry of pleasure as his lips closed around Stiles' dick, tasting the bitterness of urine mixing with pre-come as Stiles' body switched gears. He was tugging on Derek's hair just shy of painful and Derek loved it, thinking distantly that that was another kink that maybe warranted further exploration as he sucked on Stiles' dick like he never had done before, moaning and palming his own erection desperately.

He was embarrassingly close, and he knew that Stiles knew it too, and he wasn't surprised when the hand in his hair was pulling him back and away from his dick. Stiles' eyes were practically all pupil, and when he spoke his voice was throaty and full of arousal.

"Get up, Derek, I want to fuck you."

Derek wiped his mouth and nodded, looking around them quickly as Stiles opened the passenger side door and rummaged around for lube. For a second he tapped into his superior senses, nearly doubling over when the wind carried the heady tang of Stiles' piss back over to him. He yanked roughly at his pants and pulled them down with his underwear, leaning up against the car with relief when Stiles stood behind him, his jeans around his ankles now as he rubbed lube together on his fingers.

Derek whined and leaned forward, sticking his ass back and hitting his head lightly on the roof of the car when Stiles sniggered and pressed his body against his, covering Derek's neck with chaste, fond kisses that were at odds with his fingers as they breached his hole. It was a good hurt, and Stiles knew that not only would Derek heal and adapt faster, but he liked it this way.

Stiles moved to three fingers as his left hand reached around to stroke Derek's aching dick. There was no finesse to it but neither of them cared, their breaths harsh and loud in the clearing. Derek communicated his readiness by clenching his ass and Stiles laughed, pulling him back into a dirty kiss as he bent Derek slightly over and pushed just the tip of his cock inside. 

Derek keened, his head dropping forward against his will and his sweaty, sticky hands struggling to find purchase on the slippery car. He relaxed as Stiles started to push in, feeling an agonising contentment and fullness that he only felt when they were together like this. If he had his way they'd never leave eachother's side, but it was that same possessiveness and almost obsession with Stiles and his smells and ways that had blindsided him with what had happened tonight.

What was happening right now, as Stiles gripped his hips hard and moved inside of him, making no attempt to touch Derek. He knew Derek's body so well that he knew he was too close to coming and wouldn't want to yet, so Derek let him take the lead, clenching and whining whenever Stiles' dick nearly left him.

"Holy shit, D, you feel so good. I'm gonna fucking come so quick. You're so fucking good, I fucking love you-" 

Derek grunted and came untouched, slumping against the car and clenching around Stiles' dick as Stiles moved against him and pushed in hard, his dick pulsing and coating Derek's insides with warm come. 

They stayed that way for minutes, until Stiles' stuttering breaths on the back of Derek's neck became tender kisses, and he squeezed Derek's hips in a warning before he slowly pulled out. Derek stayed motionless, his breaths returning to normal slowly as Stiles pulled his underwear and pants up for him. 

When they were both covered up again Stiles hugged him tightly from behind and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, letting Derek come back to life with knowledge of just how much Stiles loved him. Eventually Derek raised his head and turned around, catching Stiles soft lips in a gentle kiss.

They kissed and cuddled lazily for a few minutes, until Derek heard an approaching truck from further down the quiet road. With a tender kiss to Stiles' forehead he separated himself from him and struggled not to stagger round to the driver's side of the car. Stiles giggled and he knew he'd failed. Derek grinned and flipped him off before he got in the car.

Derek started the engine and looked over at Stiles, his cheekbones flushed with color and his eyes clear and bright. He smiled at him and tried to cover it with his hand, but Stiles batted it away and entwined their fingers.

"That wasn't weird, right?" Derek said, bringing their hands to his mouth and kissing the back of Stiles' warm hand. "Stiles?"

Stiles shook his head and smiled at him, leaning over and kissing him deeply.

"Nah, it was perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. I can't apologise enough about this fic. My wonderful friend the-misfortune-teller set me a challenge to write a kink i'd never written before and this is the result.
> 
> If you think it's not worth weeing on if it was on fire, please don't tell me, just nope away and close the tab.
> 
> Thank you for reading. :-)


End file.
